


Makeshift Bed

by wolffairy506



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, but you kinda have to assume that stuff from those nasty Saviors, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: Aaron returns to Alexandria, they are both waken up with the arrival of the Saviors, and the pair of them must deal with the drive that makes Eric still want to fight.





	1. It Won't Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead after all! Yeah, I wanted to write a short Aaric fic, 'cause Eric got some lines! I apologize for any OOC... I tried my best but it doesn't always translate... I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to AMC's The Walking Dead :)

"Aaron." The ginger man's hands gripped the tough material of Aaron's jacket. The taller man didn't respond to Eric, his blue eyes distant and without spark.

"Aaron, please. Just take off your jacket, at least. Sit down."

After the group had returned to Alexandria, Rick had held a group meeting. The people involved had shook in the seats, their eyes filled with tears and fear.

Eric had found Aaron sitting in one of the pews, sobbing quietly.

The meeting had dragged on, and the sun was almost setting now.

They stood on the rug before the door of their house; the warm furniture and memorabilia should have been comforting, but instead it haunted Aaron.

"You know," Eric said, his brown eyes insistently looking into Aaron's steely blue. His mouth was pulled into that sort of thoughtful grimace that he did when serious. "We can still beat this Negan. Especially with Rick's group still here, it could -"

"No." Aaron said flatly.

Eric frowned. "What?"

"No. It won't work."

"How can you be sure?" Eric challenged.

"You weren't there, Eric. You weren't. You don't know." Aaron said, tears welling in his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. "There's nothing we can do."

"You don't know th-" 

"Yes! I do! Negan's got numbers and strength and skill and practice and supplies and we've got nothing anymore!"

Eric moved his hand down to Aaron's. "That's not true," he said in a low, soothing voice. "We have the guns in our armory. We have all of the people here."

"It won't be enough." Aaron said. The words hung in the air hauntingly, and Eric drew his hand away.

The two men stood in silence for a moment before Aaron shrugged off his jacket and hung in on one of the hooks.  
Eric, knowing Aaron too well, knew that the other man yearned for just one thing.

The ginger man wrapped his arms around him, cupping a hand behind Aaron's head and pressing it lightly towards Eric's collarbone.

Aaron exhaled, his muscles slackening.

Suddenly, he was exhausted. His arms and legs hurt, and his eyelids were drawn down by weariness.

Eric, noticing this, pulled away. "C'mon. You're probably tired."


	2. Matress

"Someone's here," Eric said, peering out the window of his and Aaron's bedroom.

"What?" Aaron asked from their bed.

The ginger man frowned. "Just... People. I thought you said Negan's people aren't coming for a week."

"They aren't..." Aaron rolled to his feet, and came to the window next to Eric.

Upon seeing the amount of people, he frowned. "What the hell? Negan said a week. I swear."

"And I believe you," Eric said, knowing how sensitive Aaron had been since he'd returned, and walked to the closet. He pulled on some presentable clothes and walked out of the bedroom, Aaron close behind him.

Once they got down the stairs, a sharp knocking came at the door. Aaron opened it, and was slammed backwards by a man with a dark beard.

"Back up, shithead." He snapped at Aaron, who raised his hands weakly in submission.

Another man entered the house, this one with dark skin, and grabbed Eric by the front of his unbuttoned pale shirt.

"Here's how it's gonna work," the man with a beard growled to Aaron, loudly enough for Eric to hear. "We take what we want, and you don't do shit."

Aaron nodded slowly, and Eric looked over at him, bewildered.

"What?" He asked frantically.

Aaron just shook his head, his gaze drifting to the floor.

The dark skinned guy let go of the front of Eric's shirt. "These two aren't a threat."

The bearded man let go of Aaron, and started to look around their house.

The dark skinned man waved the other one over. "Hey, look at this." He said, holding up a picture.

It was of Aaron and Eric, sitting on the steps outside their house.

The bearded man laughed. "You guys fags?" He asked, the cruelty in his voice hard.

Aaron hated that word. It curled his fists and boiled his blood. Made him stare at the ground to keep from having to look these men in the eyes.

"Yeah, I think you two are." He said, and threw the picture to the ground. The glass of the frame shattered, and Aaron flinched. It was a small movement, but still one that the Saviors picked up on.

"What?" He asked, walking closer so that he stood looking at Aaron from about a foot away. "You upset I smashed your faggy photo?"

The dark skinned man laughed. "Lucky if Negan doesn't smash your faggy boyfriend's head in." He said, the hate in his voice poison as he spat out the words.

Aaron bit his full bottom lip to keep from saying anything back. He knew that an emotional outburst right now would do nothing but give the Saviors a reason to express their homophobia.  
The two men laughed as they walked up the steps, leaving Aaron and Eric by the door.

"Aaron," the ginger man asked, putting a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" Eric usually had a way of being able to brush off the slurs and insults. It hurt Aaron much more than his ginger boyfriend.

The curly haired man let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and dropped his head onto Eric's shoulder.

The shorter man drew his slim fingers through Aaron's hair gently, and kissed the top of his head before pulling away.

The two men heard a bang from upstairs, and Aaron frowned with concern. He took a step away from Eric, and looked down at the ground.

The Saviors came down the stairs, each holding an end of Aaron and Eric's bed. 

The dark bearded man dropped his corner of the bed and stalked up to Eric.

The ginger man looked him in the eyes with a gentle expression, just touched with a hint of disappointment that Aaron could see in the way he contorted the corners of his mouth.

"Got somethin' to say, fag? Upset that we're takin' your bed?"

"A little." Eric responded. He usually told the truth, or, at least, what was close enough to the truth while still being safe.

"Be a doll, and get the door for us. If you can handle that without snapping one of your brittle bones." The man said.  
Eric exhaled lightly and opened the door for the two men.

They hoisted the bed up again and made their way out of the opened door. 

The ginger and Aaron followed them, but walked onto their porch and surveyed the streets of Alexandria instead of helping them carry the mattress down the stairs.

Rick stood with Negan a distance away, and the down whole street, Saviors were walking in and out of houses, taking furniture, decorations, and weapons.

"I can't watch this," Eric said, turning around. They stalked into their living room and whirled to face Aaron. "How can you?" He demanded, bewildered. "Together we helped build this place! Everything they have - everything we have! We worked for it! How can you just watch them tear it apart!"

Aaron couldn't bear to look Eric in the eyes. He just shook his head slightly.

"We can't."

"Yes! We could! We could fight back! Take what's our's! We could actually make a difference - not just roll over, like you and Rick!"

A tear worked its way out of Aaron's eye, and he rubbed it away as soon as it emerged.

"I think Rick needs me." He said abruptly, and turned to leave the house.

Eric stood sadly in the living room, eyes dark.


	3. Hey

Later that night, after Negan had left, Aaron went back to the house. Eric had taken blankets out of cupboards and pillows from their now-stolen bed, and layered them on the couch.

Aaron stood silent, watching his boyfriend pull sheets onto the makeshift bed.

"Hey," he said, and the ginger looked up.

"Hey."

A silence followed this.

"I'm sorry." Eric said, sitting down on the couch. He clasped his hands together and let his head droop. "I know you wouldn't be doing this unless you had to. What I said was rude... It was selfish... It was -"

Aaron cut him off by walking to him, putting his hands on Eric's cheeks, and pressing his lips to the ginger's.

There was a gentle quietness that came while the two men kissed each other softly. It wasn't a lustful, moaning kiss that would always lead to something more; it was a sweet, soft kiss, a kiss where Eric drew his thumbs up and down the sides of Aaron's face, feeling the rough stubble. It was a kiss where Aaron would work his rough hands through Eric's soft, ginger hair, and one where they could hear each other's soft breaths between kisses.

At last Aaron drew back, exhaling a final breath of shared air.

"It's alright." He said, kneeling down in front of Eric. "I'm sorry I got us into this. I was a part of this starting - I always seem to be a part of people dying - and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how this will have to play out, whatever that may be. I'm sorry for those men, earlier. I know you hate it when people just assume that you can't do things, just based on how you look."

Eric had his thin eyebrows drawn into a caring frown, his mouth parted slightly.

"It's alright," he said softly. 

Aaron took Eric's hand. "I know - this seems wrong. It seems like there's still more that we can do - that _you_ can do - but there isn't. Not now." He made sure he was making direct eye-contact with Eric, his steely blue eyes penetrating the ginger's deep brown.

Eric nodded slowly, and Aaron reached in to wrap his arms around the thinner man.

After a moment of hugging, the curly haired man pulled back and stood, eyeing the couch.

"You think there's room for both of us there?" He asked, and Eric smiled.

"Definitely, yes."


End file.
